La copa del mundo
by Akatsaki
Summary: Ya han pasado cuatro años y vuelve a iniciar hoy; la fiesta del mundo, el mundial 2014, la copa del mundo 2014.


**Hola de nuevo una vez más a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**

**En esta ocasión vengo con un song-fic inspirado en el mundial que finalmente nos ha alcanzado.**

**Decidí poner a Itachi como personaje principal ****▬puesto que me identifique un poco con él, este song es cien por ciento mío: es lo que pienso y lo que viví hoy▬, ojalá que les guste.**

**La canción es de "David Bisbal y K'naan: Waving flag", les recomiendo escucharla, está muy bonita.  
Bueno, las dejo leer.**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios, y sí no es mucho pedir, ¿podrían compartir conmigo el nombre del equipo al que apoyan?**

**Nos vemos después, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**

* * *

**La copa del mundo**

Jueves 12 de junio de 2014, 11:30 de la mañana.

Ya han pasado cuatro años y vuelve a iniciar hoy; la fiesta del mundo, el mundial 2014, la copa del mundo 2014.

Este año lo festejamos en Brasil, festejamos la fiesta mundial, la cual tiene una duración de treinta días, un mes lleno de colorido, de música, de baile, de felicidad, de unión y sobre todo de fútbol.

Sabemos la polémica que existe en este evento ▬sin embargo▬, debemos de disfrutar al máximo de esta gran celebración, debemos de olvidarnos de rivalidades, de malos pensamientos y malas acciones.

Es verdad que el gobierno usa este evento para hacer de las suyas, quiere tener a la gente viendo el mundial para ocultar cosas oscuras, pero, a fin de cuentas no podemos hacer nada, y es mejor disfrutar de lo que se puede, no vivo una fantasía, conozco la realidad de las cosas, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de la autoridades, es mejor que por el momento haga lo que tenga que hacer.

* * *

**Ooohhh,ooooooohhhhh,  
give me freedom! Give me fire! (me da la libertad! Dame fuego!),  
give me reason! Take me higher! (me da la razón! Tómame lento!),  
see the champions take the field now! ****(ver a los campeones al campo ahora!),  
you'll be fighters! Make us feel proud (se le luchadores! nos hacen sentir orgullosos).**

* * *

Después de todo este evento nos hace sonreír a todos, nos llena de energía, de adrenalina y nos impulsa a gritar, ¡gol! Nos hace sudar, emocionarnos, gritar, llorar, reclamar, cantar, bailar, sentir, vivir…

Cuando era más niña no entendía nada sobre esta fiesta, esta unión. Ahora a mis veinte años; me lleno de pasión, grito, apoyo, veo los partidos y soy feliz por ser parte de este mundial.

Tal vez algunos me digan mediocre o conformista por ver los partidos y perder el tiempo en esta fiesta, pero no me importa, es una fiesta que se celebra cada cuatro años, y me hace feliz ver que el mundo se une por esta causa en común: el fútbol, todos se hacen hermanos, hay paz en el mundo ▬lo sé y lo vuelvo a repetir, sé cómo está el mundo, y sé que el mundial sirve para ocultar todo esto▬, pero, aunque sólo sea por un mes, hay que olvidarnos de los problemas ▬no porque seamos unos soñadores que no tienen nada más que hacer, no porque seamos unos cobardes que huyen de la realidad▬, yo lo veo y lo tomo como una medicina, que me ayudará y me impulsara a seguir adelante en mi vida.

* * *

**En las calles, muchas manos, levantadas celebrando,  
una fiesta sin descanso, los países, como hermanos.  
Canta y une tu voz, grita fuerte que te escuche el sol,  
el partido ya va a comenzar, todos juntos vamos a ganar.**

* * *

No me considero la persona que más ha sufrido en el mundo, ni tampoco la más optimista, buena, humilde, etcétera ▬pero soy una persona que trata de aportar su pequeño granito de arena todos los días que vivo, trato de aprender algo nuevo cada día, ser una mejor persona.

Muchos podrán juzgarme y juzgarte ▬pero esa crítica no debe de importarnos▬, sólo podemos hacer caso de nuestra propia crítica, debemos de juzgarnos nosotros mismos y mejorar cada día que pasa, todos tenemos algo que dar, el que quiere puede.

Ahora mismo me encuentro viendo las noticias. Me informan que existen cinco tipos de ladrones del tiempo hoy en día, y que a esos ladrones les pagan ▬no son más que los trabajadores que no hacen bien su trabajo, son los trabajadores conformistas, los que se hacen tontos, los que pierden el tiempo y hacen larga su estadía en su trabajo, pero es una estadía sin provecho alguno▬, no fui él mejor trabajador, pero cuando trabajaba hacía bien mi trabajo, cumplía con mi labor de venta, y llegaba a mi meta diaria, incluso por lo regular arre basaba esa meta.

Dicen que están en alerta varias partes del país por la gran ola de calor que se vino este año ▬una prueba más del calentamiento global▬, soy ecologista, no él mejor ecologista, pero hago lo que puedo; no tiro basura en las calles, no desaprovecho el agua, y busco las formas de hacer algo por mi ciudad, por mi planeta azul.

Aún en este tiempo, hay guerras, injusticias, pobreza, muerte y demás, esto me pone un poco triste, porque tengo familia ▬hermanos menores que yo, un padre ejemplar y una madre maravillosa▬, y sé que algún día tendré a mis hijos ▬quiero que vean las bellezas del mundo, que sean inmensamente felices, que aprendan buenos valores, que sean personas de bien, que disfruten de la vida, vivan cada uno de sus días como si fuera el último, y que no se arrepientan de nada.

▬ **¡Ya empezó la apertura!** ▬me informa mi hermano con emoción y cambia el canal de la televisión.

Ante mis ojos se alza un colorido abundante, lleno de música, acompañado por un calor extraño… ¿adrenalina, pasión? No lo sé, pero el sentimiento no me disgusta, al contrario, me llena de confort y alegría.

* * *

**Unidos seremos grandes, seremos fuertes somos un pueblo,  
bandera de libertad, que viene y que va,  
when i get older, i will be stronger! ****(cuando sea mayor, voy a ser más fuerte!),  
they will call me freedom, just like the waving flag! ****(que me llame la libertad, al igual que la bandera ondeando!),  
now wave your flag (ahora la bandera de onda),  
ooooohhhh, ooooohhhh, oooohhhh.**

* * *

El primer ballet sale a escena, representando a la rica y bella naturaleza de Brasil, después vienen representados los distintos bailes de Brasil ▬como la samba▬, seguidos de su fútbol, y finalmente, para cerrar con broche de oro aparecen Pitbull, Jennifer López y Claudia Leitte; cantando su canción "We are one (ole ola)" ▬me gusta todo tipo de música, pero prefiero más el género de rock, heavy metal, y todo ese tipo de variantes▬, escuchó la canción con atención, no esta tan mal, al menos te dan ganas de bailar, la buscaré y la traduciré después.

▬**Ya se acabo, en media hora empieza el partido **▬me dice mi hermano y se retira a su habitación.

Me levantó de mi lugar en la mesa y voy por mi laptop, la instaló en el lugar en que estaba antes, la enciendo e ingreso mi contraseña, inicia y abro internet, me pongo a navegar en lo que inicia el partido…

Finalmente empieza, subo el volumen, el primer gol entra en la portería, Croacia anota el primer gol del partido y el mundial ▬aunque fue autogol, pero bueno▬, el partido sigue y sigue, hasta que son los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos de juego, viene el medio tiempo.

Abro el juego de League of Legends y me pongo a jugar una partida…

* * *

**Danos vida, danos fuego, que nos lleve a lo alto,  
campeones o vencidos, pero unidos a intentarlo,  
in the streets are exalted people as we lose our inhibitions (en las calles se exalta a la gente como perdemos nuestras inhibiciones),  
celebration is around us! every nation all around us! (celebración está alrededor de nosotros! Todas las naciones alrededor de nosotros!),  
singing forever young, singing songs underneath the sun! (cantando siempre joven, cantando bajo el sol!),  
let's rejoice the beautiful game and together at the end of the day (alegrémonos de este juego y juntos al final del día),  
we all say (decimos todos).**

* * *

Jugar no es lo único que hago, soy un estudiante universitario ▬que ayuda a su familia en lo que puede, mi cuarto semestre lo pague yo▬, no bebo, no fumo, ni tampoco me gusta andar en la calle tan tarde ▬a menos de que surja algún concierto, o algo por el estilo▬, trato de ser un hijo ejemplar, a veces no cumplo mi cometido, pero hago el intento por serlo, quiero enorgullecer a mis padres, ayudo a mi madre en la casa ▬y quiero ayudarle mucho más▬, igual quiero ayudar a mi padre con el negocio familiar ▬espero poder hacerlo en estas vacaciones, puesto que en veces no les ayudo en nada por culpa de la universidad, sin embargo, eso tiene que cambiar, tengo que hacer más, aprovechar mi tiempo, puesto que el tiempo es muy valioso y no se recupera.

Lo admito, no he ido a buscar trabajo, la causa es el mundial ▬pero, no por eso me considero un despilfarrador; en este caso del tiempo, y de dinero tampoco▬, estoy pensando en ponerme a buscar pronto, ya que el dinero se necesita.

Brasil logra empatar en el segundo tiempo… termine de jugar mi partida, ahora me dedicó a ver el juego…

* * *

**Unidos, seremos grandes, seremos fuertes, somos un pueblo, **

**bandera de libertad, when i get older, i will be stronger (cuando sea mayor, voy a ser más fuerte), **

**they'll call me freedom, just like the waving flag! now wave your flag (me llamarán la libertad, al igual que la bandera ondeando! ****Ahora la bandera de onda),  
and everybody will be singing (y todo el mundo a cantar),  
oooohhhh, ooohhh. Ooooohhhh.**

* * *

El partido quedo 3-1 a favor de Brasil, ya me entretuve un poco, ahora me pondré a hacer algo de provecho.

Hoy tengo que dormirme temprano, puesto que mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a pagar el teléfono, ya después veré el primer partido que jugará mi país y después haremos algo de provecho… primeramente Dios, será así…


End file.
